


The music of this awe

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

Todas as pessoas conhecem aquela sensação de ter uma música em sua cabeça, as vezes uma música te segue pela vida toda e você se pega cantarolando, ou mesmo dançando, outras vezes alguma coisa gruda por minutos ou dias e logo vem outra e outra e outra. Eu nunca conheci ninguém que ouvisse - pessoas com deficiência auditiva não saberia dizer - com quem nunca tivesse acontecido, mesmo com crianças pequenas ou muito senis para sequer se lembrar seu próprio nome, todos tem uma música na cabeça ou uma música na alma.

Eu sempre tenho muitas músicas.

Mas diferente da maioria as melodias que me acompanham são as melodias das pessoas, você pode ver cores de cabelo, ouvir suas vozes, sentir seu cheiro ou o toque da pele delas sob a sua. Eu também posso sentir tudo isso, mas ainda mais, posso sentir sua índole, seu interior, sua alma num som.

Bebês têm melodias simples, muitas vezes descompassadas e que pouco a pouco ganham novos tons, nova profundidade e instrumentos, mesmo vozes e letras completas. Sempre foi lindo ver crianças crescerem e ver não somente seus corpos e seus cérebros se transformarem, mas ver a formação de suas personalidades.

Adolescentes muitas vezes tem "harmonias desarmônicas", estão descobrindo e experimentando e tentando achar sue lugar no mundo ou, como eu poderia dizer fazendo um paralelo com Senhor dos Anéis, acharem seu lugar na Canção de Illuvatar, na canção do mundo.

Pessoas ligadas à terra, agricultores familiares, indígenas, camponeses... suas músicas tem sons mais simples - menos basslines, menos insturmentos humanos - entretanto são intensamente complexas em sua sutileza e consonância, seus ritmos são lentos e lânguidos como os dias de tranquilidade ou do silêncio da caçada ou rápidos e ritmados como os dias de colheitas, as festas típicas e os rituais. Casais muitas vezes eram harmônicos entre si, ainda que pudessem ter suas músicas completamente individuais ou, muitas vezes, fusionadas.

Certos idosos tinham tamanha sinfonia dentro de si que trazem lágrimas aos olhos, outras lágrimas vem daqueles que já se esqueceram tanto de quem são ou foram que suas sinfonias tem buracos - se vocês já viram Imaginaerum iriam entender a comparação com a mente do velho compositor e do que estou querendo dizer -, trechos dissonantes misturados a partes completas de si. Clínicas de longas internações médicas ou presidiárias podem ser dificeis, as melodias agudas como gritos de sofrimento e solidão, pesadas, que se agarram à pele como a lama pesada.

Eu não posso ouvir minha própria sinfonia, sei que ela existe pois eu existo e eu sou uma pessoa completa.

Como seria sua música se você pudesse ouví-la? O som seria alto ou baixo? Simples ou complexo? De sons da natureza, de instrumentos, acapella? Com letra ou sem, cantada por homem ou mulher (ou qualquer coisa entre os extremos)? Sentiria dor, prazer, medo, orgulho ou vergonha por poder ouvir quem você é nos mais íntimos detalhes subjetivos? A música só para na morte, o universo completando com outros sons a sua perda, reinventado-se ainda que sua música nunca será perdida, ela altera as músicas de outras pessoas, das coisas, dos lugares, a sinfonia só existe porque você existe, então dance-a até o acorde final.

 


End file.
